


a little car

by Dewdropcowry



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropcowry/pseuds/Dewdropcowry





	a little car

他就知道，他早该知道的，他就不该对自己这个不让人省心的堂弟有什么怜惜的意思。  
你看，现在这样子，就算他嘴上说的再怎么难听，下面的小嘴还是紧咬着他不放。  
更何况，他现在甚至不能用上面的嘴说什么。

不容质疑，不容忤逆的国王陛下把他的血亲绑在振金的床上，感谢瓦坎达的科技，他甚至并不需要自己屈尊降贵的去压制住Erik的反抗或者按着他摆出什么姿势。他只需要握住什么他觉得顺手的，比如他血亲手感极佳的腰侧或大腿，随自己心意的操干就好了。

半透明的白浊液体从两人交合的部位流下来，打湿了大半的床单。特查拉没费心去记这是第几次，Erik看起来眼神涣散，一副被操到没了意识的样子。

于是国王陛下展现出了他的仁慈。

他把拘束带从Erik脑后解开，唾液从他血亲半张着的嘴里流出来，拉成一条晶莹的水线。国王漫不经心地将食指伸他嘴里，按压着那个从来不肯低头的花豹的虎牙。那个金色很衬他，瓦坎达虽然全是振金，但金子从来都不难拿到。他喜欢的话，他可以用金子把他包起来。

金子的手镯，金子的链子。不用太繁复的花纹，简单但宽大的环形，笼住那只不安的花豹的手腕和小腿，然后细密的链子从腿根垂下来，坠着点水滴形的装饰。有点花纹就好，瓦坎达的传统花纹。然后最重要的是，那上面要刻上他的名字。

国王抚上他血亲脖子上的金色环形金属，想象了一下那个场景，决定等会回去就去向外国定制一套。

然后眼神涣散了的豹子咬了他一口。

“我说过什么？”特查拉没太在意，他把手上的血抹上堂弟的脸颊，下身狠狠地一个撞击，满意地听到他发出一声带着哽咽的呻吟。“不许，反抗，你的国王。”  
他每说一个词就往他堂弟饱受折磨的生殖腔上狠狠碾压一次。他觉得他应该是把Erik在这关了一阵了，毕竟他能确保Erik肚子里满是他的精液，那甚至还有点微微鼓起。  
他的omega，虽然Erik暂且还不承认他是他的omega，但是这已经是板上钉钉的事了，然而国王陛下其实到现在还没有标记他。  
“哈，怎么了陛下？”满身狼狈的花豹依然昂着他漂亮的头颅，“你是有什么隐疾，才不标记我的吗？”  
“我说过，我要等你开口。”特查拉揉了揉Erik颈后的腺体，他的味道淡的不正常，那应该是种酒类，但是他闻不太出来，只能感觉到酒精的辛辣味道。相比之下，这间房子里满是他的信息素的味道。发情期的Omega闻到就应该软了身体下身湿淋一片。  
当然，眼前这个omega在各个方面都属于特例。

“你就是不肯让我去死对吧。”前雇佣兵从喉咙里挤出一声低笑，他的嗓子又干又疼，所幸特查拉暂时对把他老二插进自己喉咙里还没有太大的兴趣。  
“我说过，我才是国王。”特查拉眯起眼睛，“你的生或死，如何生或者如何死，都将由我决定。”  
“你他妈到底想干什么！”豹子愤怒地发出怒吼，而黑豹对此无动于衷。  
“我希望你能回来。”他像是个站在猎物苟延残喘的尸体前还优雅地舔着爪子的黑豹。  
“顺便给你生个孩子？”Erik差点笑出来了，“好吧好吧我仁慈的陛下。”他的态度突然软了下来，“我会每天乖乖戴着项圈等在你床上，然后翘起屁股求你操我的。怎么样？这样够听话了吗？”  
他当然是在嘲笑那个虚伪的国王。  
“说真的陛下，你的手段比我遇到过的那些差多了，温柔多了，你知道吗。”Erik以一种色情的方式舔了舔嘴角的血液，特查拉第一次在这长时间的囚禁和强迫性交中看见他主动露出如此妩媚的样子。  
这像是那种，人们观念里的omega。  
“你该找几个兄弟，四五个，太多了不行。让他们来操我，大概过个一两天，然后你再过来。”特查拉能感觉到他的甬道突然开始有规律地收缩，像是在吸吮他的肉棒一样。“就坐在那看着，然后跟我说，‘过来给我舔。’”  
“我保证会乖乖的过去。”Erik嗤笑着咬住特查拉的手指，这次他没下口咬，而是舔弄起他的手指来。从指尖舔到根部，然后整个包进口腔里。“让你射在我喉咙里，然后全都咽下去。这之后你再把我带去洗干净，在你寝宫里的大床上狠狠操我一晚上。”  
下面的甬道吸吮的更放肆了，即使特查拉正插在他最脆弱的生殖腔里。  
“我会求饶的，我保证我那时候会求饶的。”他动起了腰，像个最有经验的妓女那样，“接下来你只要保证不再把我扔给更多的人，我就会对你死心塌地。生孩子也没问题，促进和延长发情期的激素，各种春药，你甚至不用去做功课，我能告诉你上哪能买到对我最管用的。”  
“怎么样，陛下？这样你满意吗？”花豹喘息着，眯起眼睛。  
回答他的是深至子宫的又一记戳刺。  
“闭嘴，N`Jadaka。”国王发出一声叹息。


End file.
